dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Changing of the Guard
|image = art-of-tnts-dallas-changing-of-the-guard-2012.jpg|250px |logo = Dallas 2012 TV series-logo 652x370.png|250px |caption = |season = 1 |number = 1 |overlall = 40 |series = Dallas (second series) |network = TNT |production = 1-1 / 296021 |airdate = U.S. Airdate: June 13, 2012 |imdb = tt2366821 |writers = Cynthia Cidre |directors = Tim Robbins |guests = Steve Kanaly Charlene Tilton Kelvin Yu Alejandro Rose-Garcia Linda Leonard Ryan Rutledge |previous = None / Series pilot |next = "Hedging Your Bets" }} Changing of the Guard was the pilot episode of the TNT series Dallas. Written by series creator Cynthia Cidre, the episode, which was directed by actor Tim Robbins, originally aired on June 13, 2012. 'Short Summary' Two decades since viewers last saw them, the Ewings are back. Television's first family of drama, sabotage, secrets, and betrayal are gathering at Southfork Ranch for the upcoming wedding of Bobby Ewing's adopted son, Christopher Ewing, to Rebecca Sutter. Although the occassion is joyous, an old family rivalry crosses generations after secret oil drilling Southfork results in a major gusher. Everyone has his or her own agenda when the fight is over oil and land threatens to tear the Ewings apart once again. Television's first family of drama, sabotage, secrets and betrayal are gathering at Southfork Ranch for the upcoming wedding of Bobby's adopted son, Christopher, to Rebecca Sutter. Although the occasion is joyous, an old family rivalry crosses generations after secret oil drilling on Southfork results in a major gusher. Everyone has his or her own agenda when the fight over oil and land threatens to tear the Ewings apart once again. 'Notes' *Pilot episode for the continuation of Dallas on TNT. *Josh Henderson and Jesse Metcalfe take over the roles of John Ross Ewing III and Christopher Ewing from previous portrayers Omri Katz and Joshua Harris, respectively. *The series introduces three new regular cast members: Brenda Strong as Ann Ewing, Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos, and July Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter. *The new Dallas series eatures the return of the characters of J.R. Ewing, Bobby Ewing, and Sue Ellen Ewing. *It also features cameos by Dallas (First Series) cast members Steve Kanaly and Charlene Tilton who played Ray Krebbs, and Lucy Ewing, respectively. *Christopher Ewing gets married for the first time. 'Cast' Main/Recurring cast/characters *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Linda Gray as Sue Ellen Ewing *Jesse Metcalfe as Christopher Ewing *Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III *Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos *Julie Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter *Brenda Strong as Ann Ewing *Leonor Varela as Marta Del Sol *Callard Harris as Tommy Sutter *Richard Dillard as Mitch Lobell Guest starring *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Kelvin Yu as Ken *Alejandro Rose-Garcia aa Eric *Linda Leonard as Mrs. Stanfill *Ryan Rutledge as Dr. Glaser *Akai Draco as Sheriff *Matthew Posey as Head Driller *Darryl Cox as Venture Capitalist #1 *James Hansen Prince as Venture Capitalist #2 *Denise Lee as Nurse *J.B. Edwards as Minister *Bill Stinchcomb as Security #1 *Robert Johnson as Sheriff #2 (as Robert J. Johnson) *Vernon Tuck as Crewman #1*Jeremy Allen Rodriguez s Crewman #2 (as Jeremy Rodriguez) *Agustin Molina as Waiter 'Gallery' ' Elena and John Ross strike oil.jpg Timthumb.jpeg art-of-tnts-dallas-changing-of-the-guard-2012.jpg images.jpg imagesCA4419M1.jpg ' Category:Episodes (new Dallas)